A grudge of a cat and the smile of an Angel
by Ami-Kaiba
Summary: Kitsune's life was filled with torment with a past of murder & rape.O.C.He was protecter of Atem & Akefia's toy.After 5000 years in the shadow realm,can Ryou & Yugi's group free Kit of these memories? RyouxKitsune Plz read!may include extra anime charac.


**Majai does not smile**

**Swords clashed, causing bits of energy to fly as loud battle cries rang like screeches into the warm night. A blanket of darkness covering the sky, an orange tint to it from torches that crept closer from over the sand dunes, but the two warriors took no notice to it nothing but hatred and vengeance burning in their eyes for their opponent, one good, one evil. The younger youth swung his blade at his enemy trying to make a clean cut, but missed by an inch as the older and more frightening-looking youth dodged with relative ease, swinging his own blade slicing the boy across the bare chest.**

**"Aah!!!" the boy screamed out in the sudden twist of pain blood oozing from the open wound as he plummeted into the Egyptian sands, creating a sudden puff of powdered brownish gold. He coughed, desperately trying to clear his lungs of the itchy discomfort of sand grains clouding his throat. **

**He recovered quickly to fix his attention back on his opponent, but only to see he had vanished. His emerald green eyes scoured the dunes carefully, paying close attention to even the tiniest gust of wind hoping to catch a glimpse of the other boy when a sudden name was called out over the hills of sand.**

**"Kitsune!!!" an older male's voice called out promptly as a small group of worried-looking people on the backs of majestic brown Arabic horses. The wounded boy turned, for that was his name, to see his friends of the pharaoh's court, the great pharaoh Seth himself leading them. **

**There were two young women, one as young as fourteen with wild dark brown hair, a thin frame and she carried a long blue magician's wand in hand. _Mana…_The other was a beautiful woman in her early twenties with long raven black hair hidden beneath an Egyptian hat, large shimmering eyes and a gracious move to her. _Isis…_the two men that rode in the pharaoh's wake were in their mid twenties with muscular arms, one had a bald head with artistic tattoos on it. _Shada…_ and the other had straightly cut black hair and appeared to be the eldest. _Kurem…_ And the pharaoh was a handsome young man also in his twenties, with blue eyes and feathery brown hair. _Seth…_**

"Stop!!!" Kitsune called out sensing the danger. "It's too dangerous here!!!" Kitsune was the most unusual looking of them all, His emerald green eyes were tinged with yellow from the thrill and fear of battle; his hair was pitch black and spiked in the back as though it had been cut with a knife and his frame was slender and muscle toned with youth, but what made him appear so different was the pair of furry black cat ears that stood proudly on his head and the graceful thin tail that emanated from his backside.

There was a movement in the shadows as Kitsune did his best to predict the dark one's next move. "Over there!!!" he shouted leasing a swing of his blade at the direction he was sure that bastard was! It was easily blocked by the other one's blade making another clash almost creating thunder from the intensity of the battle. The two swords pressed against eachother trying to dominate the other for power.

"Kitsune!!!" his friends called out worrying for the safety of their friend, because it didn't take great sight to see that Kitsune was tiring from the long hours of combat. Perspiration dripped from his face and the wound on his chest was stinging from the sand. The evil youth smiled, his elongated fangs visible.

"Don't be a fool, Kitsune…" he whispered only loud enough for Kitsune to hear, his voice sending both anger and shivers through Kitsune's body. "If you die here the thief king is going to have the pleasure of seeing every bit of your suffering." Kitsune's eyes widened, for the thief king, Bakura, had been killed by the last Pharaoh, Atem and Kitsune himself.

"SHUT UP!!!" Kitsune yelled. "YOU LIE!!!" Kitsune swung his blade once again, but the blow was cut off by a blinding hot white pain that plunged in the middle of his back and shot throughout his body all the was to the tips of his fingers forcing him to cry out in agony.

"KITSUNE!!!" his friends called out at the sight that met their eyes. As the boy began to fall limp he swerved his body to see his attacker his eyes grew wide with shock. For the person who had done such damage was someone that Kitsune knew very well. Her name was Sepora. The girl that had stolen his very heart now had her blade buried up to the handle in Kitsune's back and shot through the other side, blood spurting from the penetration. He suddenly hit the ground moaning in pain, turning his head to look at the proud killers above him.

"S-sepora…Why…?" He coughed. The evil temptress kneeled over him smiling, but leapt back when Kitsune's friends approached. Kitsune felt weak and light-headed, but still made an attempt to stand before Seth knelt in front of him, putting his hands on Kitsune's shoulders.

"Kitsune, don't stand…you'll hurt yourself…" he commanded, but Kitsune kept trying, his legs trembling.

"Kitsune, please listen to the pharaoh and be still," Isis said her voice calmer than Seth's, for Isis's power had permitted her to see the future and she knew what was in Kitsune's fate.

"No…" Kitsune whispered pulling himself to his feet. "You can all see that I'm not long for this world…"

"You can't mean that!" young Mana sobbed, hugging Kitsune tightly. "I already lost Master Mahado! I can't lose you too!!! Don't go Kitsune!" Kitsune patted her on the back.

"Mana…" he said, pulling back to look into her young wet eyes. For years she had been like a little sister to him, crying to his side and being with him since they had been children. "You can still become a great spell-caster… You're almost a woman now." He let go of the young girl and turned to Seth, pulling off the beautiful amulet that hung around his neck. "Seth, take this and put it in Atem's tomb…" he asked handing it to him. "AND THEIF!!!" He suddenly called using his last ounces of strength. "IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, THEN HERE'S AN OFFER FOR YOU!!! SEND ME TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!" All of Kitsune's friends gasped in utter shock of the words that left Kitsune's mouth.

"Kitsune!!! NO!!!" they shouted but the thief's maniacal laugh was already heard as the wind around Kitsune picked up and Kitsune felt his soul being ripped from his very body with critical force. The shadow realm was even worse than Hell itself.

"You fool!" Bakura's voice seemed to come from everywhere. "I'll grant your pointless request!!!" The winds calmed as Kitsune's body fell limp just before shouting

"I SWEAR ON MY VERY SOUL THAT I WILL RETURN IN THE NEXT LIFE!!!!!!" the yell echoed into the night as his lifeless body collapsed in Seth's arms, a single silver tear falling from his emerald eye. Pharaoh Seth made two commands to the kingdom that night. That a memorial and ceremony befitting a pharaoh would be held in the great majai's honor. And that if Sepora, the thief king or that mysterious boy be found they would be sentenced to immediate death.

At the ceremony Seth stood proudly on the balcony above his people, holding the amulet that young Kitsune had given him. "You are probably all wondering why we have all gathered here," he announced, his voice firm and powerful. "I have the misfortune to say that the great majai, Kitsune, has been murdered." The entire crowd erupted in whispers and gasps of shock, but Seth kept going. "As we all know, Kitsune was one of the best guardians in the kingdom. Each and every one of our lives has been saved by him at least once, whether we be a member of the Pharaoh's court or a petty merchant. At one time Kitsune was nothing more than a prankster, but even then he was only trying to make people laugh.

"Kitsune was more than a common majai, he was always there when anyone needed him, not just the pharaohs but anyone, protecting us from thieves, killers, monsters, and anything else that threatened an innocent being. Hieroglyphics of Kitsune's story will be carved in Pharaoh Atem's tomb so that all of Egypt may know what he has done. Before Kitsune departed from this world he vowed to return, so even in death Kitsune was a protector. So I promise to complete his and pharaoh Atem's dream of a peaceful Egypt." Seth suddenly held up a blood stained blade that everyone gawked at waiting for his next words. "This was the blade used to kill the great majai!!!" he shouted making the crowds gasp and shout.

"I ask you: are we going to let such a horrible crime go unpunished!!!" the crowd was suddenly overflowing with shouts of no. "The person who held this blade was none other than Sepora!!!" a sudden hush came over the crowd as they all raised their fists into the air disgusted by Sepora's betrayal and deception to Kitsune's gentle heart. "If anyone has any information on Sepora please report it to my guards! You may remain anonymous!" Seth looked at Kitsune's amulet with deep eyes and whispered to it. "I hope when you return, Kitsune, my reincarnation is there to see it…" they never found anything related to Kitsune's death, but Seth did create a peaceful Egypt, hoping one day somewhere in time, Kitsune would see it.


End file.
